


Klance one-shots

by QTheMusicMistro



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Voltron, don’t cause read these they’re the trash, im wasting my life, just like me, possibly other characters idk, pribably smut later if i can be asked, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QTheMusicMistro/pseuds/QTheMusicMistro
Summary: A ton of assumedly terrible Klance one-shots i made for my own enjoyment but probably will never finish this so if your reading this well done to me for actually completing somethingobviously all the characters belong to dreamworks not me i’m not smart enough to construct bullshxt like this off my own accord





	Klance one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations for having so little to do with your life that you chose to read something that is described as trash so many times, you must be proud of ourself, or just really really thirsty for Klance.   
> have fun reading this trash for five sentences, realising it sucks and going to look for something else.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This first one is formed by the following prompt:  
> College AU - ‘i’m really passionate about this cause and i will give you this flier if i have to shove it down your throat’
> 
> -Q

Lance PoV

 

I swear to god i have never hated homeless animals more than right now. I think to myself while stood outside the economics building, in the sopping rain, trying to hand out fliers with depressed dogs on them. Allura told me to hand out them all, and i bloody well intend to.  
I started off just trying to give them to people, but soon worked out that colledge students really don’t give a shit about utterly ignoring the idiot that let himself get tethered into giving out leaflets, what’s even the point of leaflets anymore? noones gonna read a leaflet. Especially not grouchy college kids.  
I recognise a friendly face coming out of the building (or more accurately, a mildly apathetic back of the head - i’d recognise that mullet anywhere).  
‘hey! Keith!’ i yell at him and wave my flier, for a moment i assume he doesn’t hear me, until he starts walking faster. That pastyfuck thinks he can get away? hell no. i run after him, Alluras probably gonna be pissed that i left my spot but this is for a good cause, surely not even assholes like Keith can possibly say no to pictures of sad dogs, especially if i resolve to shove it up his ass.

(i’ll finish it later i’m bored as fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you reached the end of the page


End file.
